


Sign of Three Shiny Happy People

by blythecakes



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Doctor John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, John Has a Daughter, M/M, Multi, PTSD John, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythecakes/pseuds/blythecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grey's Anatomy AU where Owen Hunt= John Watson, Christina Yang=Sherlock Holmes, & Teddy Altman=Mary Morstan. </p>
<p>John tried to hide his feelings for Sherlock by rashly running off with Mary. But in the end he knows something isn't right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign of Three Shiny Happy People

Sherlock is slowly becoming more and more frustrated working under Mary, knowing the he clearly holds more surgical prowess than her. But she's smart and has a certain cutthroat nature about her that he can tolerate. He also knows about her past. Just by looking at her, seeing her everyday movements give him clues to the person she used to be. He gets to see the side that John became attached to. Having John so close and so far away is torment to him.  
  
Now that John is the Chief, he does not talk about his past in Afghanistan. Not at all, and especially not to Sherlock.  After John moved out and wed himself to Mary, they haven't spoken. All Sherlock wants is to have his case-solving partner back, but even his best medical intentions won't persuade him out of his own stubbornness. Seeing what John used to love about Mary makes Sherlock feel closer to John, but sometimes it's not enough.  
  
John fights through long days with Mary for the sake of their daughter. Sometimes they fall into a groove that mirrors their companionship while they were deployed together, but this only happens at work. Everyday John feels as if he and Mary are further apart, quickly becoming no longer compatible. But how does one turn their back on all that history? Camaraderie? Hell, a marriage and daughter?  
  
Sherlock is stumped on a case and no one has brains enough to help. _Damn this ordinary hospital_. He knows who he needs to help unfurl his thoughts. _Damn, damn, damn_. He can't help but curse himself as he paces through the hospital.  Perhaps he'd get more work done in a quiet place.  
  
He storms through the hospital, and decides to mull things over in a stairwell. He mutters to himself, deep in thought as he paces up and down flight after flight. _"OOF."_ He runs into something, someone. Of course-John. In front of him stands his old flatmate, eyes piercing under a scowl at his spilled coffee. _"Christ! You'd better watch-..._ " His gaze softens once he sees is Sherlock, and both are taken by surprise to be in the same place. They stand in silence for what seems like eternity, staring at each other.  
  
John clears his throat cautiously, _"So, hm, how've you been?"_  
  
Sherlock just looks at him with narrowed eyes. How can he be so causal?  Out of nowhere, repressed anger starts to boil under the surface. He doesn't show it, losing your temper never serves a purpose. _"Fine._ " He starts to stalk away but John calls after him, _"Sherlo-_ "  
  
With a wave of a hand his cuts John off, _"I don't have time for these unnecessary emotional talks, John._ " But before he can properly get away John grabs the sleeve of Sherlock's lab coat.    
  
 _"Look. I'm....I'm sorry."_  Sherlock makes a face at John, only to realize he's looking at the worn veteran in disbelief. _"What on earth could you be sorry for, John?"_    
  
John looks like he's contemplating his choice of words carefully, but only does so for a moment before closing his eyes and shaking his head "I don't..I don't know."  
  
That's it? For all the things he could have said, all Sherlock gets is an 'I don't know?" All of Sherlock's emotions from missing the years of companionship with John bubble over into his raised, pointed voice, _"You know what, 'I don't know', is not working for me right now."_  
  
John loses it. All he wants to do is comfort Sherlock, for abandoning him, but instead it comes out as anger.   _'I don't know' is all I've got! I shouldn't have to explain myself."_  
  
Sherlock's mind flashes to a night that happened in another life time, one where he and John were happy. Just he and John, friends celebrating another saved life. Just another night where too many drinks brought them just a little too close _"Oh? So just leaving your flatmate- no your best friend- on a whim isn't worth an explanation?"_ Sherlock's never used the words 'best friend' before, but he feels like pushing the envelope.  
  
John sighs. He knows that he would have to talk about it eventually, why he left Sherlock. But how do you just change everything you've known about yourself for one person? How do you start something from a friendship when you don't even think you like the other sex? _"Sherlock... I don't know what I feel for Mary. I don't know, because she's all wrapped up with everything else, with men being blown apart in front of me, with our daughter. So it's complicated and it is screwing with my head. That's the truth! I don't know what I feel for her anymore."_  
  
And just like that John finds it easy to be brutally honest with himself, and Sherlock, when he says the next part aloud _"But I do know what I feel for you."_


End file.
